


Excuse Me?

by AGRochelle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGRochelle/pseuds/AGRochelle
Summary: You and Poe get into an argument about you going on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just reread this and realized the typos and things. I have corrected it. If I missed one please let me know know. Thanks! (Updated:6/26/17)

Poe Dameron One Shot

You and Poe get into an argument about you going on a date.

(Y/N) - Your Name  
(Y/L/N) - Your Last Name  
(N/N) - Nickname  
(H/C) - Hair Color  
(E/C) - Eye Color

~~~  
Excuse Me?

You don't even know why you agreed to the double date in the first place. You're not even interested in the guy. Ava made a good point when she asked you to go though. She had said, you shouldn't wait around for someone who obviously didn't realize you were standing in front of him. She, of course, was talking about Poe. Poe Dameron and you were good friends. He was one of your best friends and you happened to have a crush on him. Poe didn't seem to feel the same way. Not that you've actually asked him but it just didn't seem like he did. Even though there are times that it does come off as he wants more than friendship but then you push it away as him being nice and caring.

Ava had told you to meet her in front of the mess hall after you checked on Poe's X-wing. You sighed and hurried off towards the hanger. You'd have to be pretty fast with your inspection but you knew Poe would be okay with it.

Your quick footsteps echoed as you walked down the hallway of the base. As you neared the area you heard a familiar laugh. Poe was laughing with some of his crew next to his ship. You smiled and walked into the room.

Poe was standing next to his X-wing talking to Snap and Jess, laughing at some joke Snap had just said. Poe looked over at you and waved. You waved back and headed straight towards them.

"About time you showed up, (Y/L/N)!" Poe called out as you neared. You laughed and stopped next to Jess.

"Sorry, Dameron! The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" You replied as you crossed your arms and smirked at him. He returned the smirk and said, "What part of best pilot don't you understand?"

You notice Jess roll her eyes at him and Snap was shaking his head.  
"Some one needs to deflate that head of yours." Jess said laughing. "We're heading out. Try not to kill him, (Y/N)!" Jess said as her and Snap waved goodbye and walked off.

You turned and looked back at Poe, his smirk still in place. You uncrossed your arms and began to walk around his X-wing to examine the damage he had done.

"You have got to stop being so reckless with her." You said annoyed as your fingers grazed a burned area. "One day I may not be able to save her."

"You're the best mechanic! You can fix anything!" Poe replied. "Besides, you're the only one I trust with her."

You laughed and came around to face him. He stood a little taller than you. His curls were a little mused from his helmet, which made you want to run your fingers through them. You quickly looked away, like he could read your mind if you looked into his eyes.

"Any other problems besides body work?" you asked. Poe glanced at his ship and shook his head. "She ran well and no hit did any damage except for the big one you already saw." You nodded at his statement.

"Alright, I'll fix her up tomorrow. I have to..."

"Tomorrow? What's wrong with tonight?" Poe interrupted you.

"I have plans with Ava."

"Oh. Girls night?"

"Uhm...kind of. Not exactly. No." You shuttered through your reply.

You ran your hand through your hair and glanced up at Poe. He looked confused but stayed quiet.

"Ava wants me to go with her on a double date." You mumbled your reply.

"Date?" Poe said. His voice seemed a little off.

"Double date but yes, a date."

"Who's the guy?"

"He's on Blue Squadron. Blue two, I think."

"He doesn't seem like your type."

Your head snapped up and you looked at Poe in, your brow furrowed. He looked upset and his body had tensed. A Ariel appeared on his face.

"I mean...he's nice and funny."

Poe walked over to his ship and placed his helmet in the seat. You watched him climb down and walk back over to me. He was closer than before and you could see scuff marks on his suit.

"That's all it takes to interest you?"

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it." He started to walk away.

"No, no, no." You quickly stepped in front of him to stop him. "What's that suppose to mean?!" He wouldn't look at you. "Hello! Dameron?"

He finally looked at you. "If that's all it took to grab your attention, maybe I shouldn't have tried so hard."

You took a step back and just stared at him. You could feel your neck getting hot. You didn't know if you should be upset about his statement.

"Way to be a jerk." You said evenly.

"I'm not trying to be! I just thought.."

"What? You thought what?"

"I should have asked you out already!" He snapped.

"Excuse me?" You asked in shock.

You both stood still just looking at each other. Did he really just say that?

"I should go." He said quietly. He went to step around you but you placed your hand on his chest to stop him. He looked down at it and then back at you.

"No, I need an explanation."

He chuckled, even though his smile didn't reach his eyes. "What is there to explain?"

"You have never said anything about me going on any other dates. Why now?"

"Because I'm tired of it not being me!"

You shoved him lightly. "Then you should have asked!"

"I didn't think you were interested!"

"That's a load of bull!"

"It didn't help that you went on dates."

"Like you didnt!"

"I shouldn't have said that, that wasn't fair." He stepped closer and pointed at you. "The point is, you didn't make it seem like you would be interested in going out with me."

You smacked his hand out of your face. "Because it's only my fault. How the hell was I supposed to know? You flirt with anything that walks!"

"That's not true!"

The two of you were basically chest to chest now. You hadn't noticed that you had moved so close to each other. You're breathing had picked up as well. A curl had fallen out of place. Without thinking you reached up and placed it back in place. Poe grabbed your wrist and you froze. You locked eyes.

"Give me a reason not to go on that date." You dared him.

His hand went to your neck, his fingers tangled in your hair as he brought your lips together. You pulled apart but his forehead rested on yours. "Don't go on that date." He whispered. His breath grazing your face.

There was a clatter and you both whipped around in the direction of the noise. Ava was standing there looking a little frazzled. "I guess this means you're not going with me? She asked. You and Poe started laughing and looked at each other. Poe placed his arm around your shoulders and kissed the top of your head.

"Sorry, she's mine." Poe said smiling at Ava. She smiled and started backing out of the hanger.

"It's about time, Dameron!" You laughed as Poe groaned in annoyance. You turned and faced Poe as he wrapped his arms around me and you smiled up at him.

"So, can I call you my girlfriend? Is it official?"

"Hmm..." you stepped out of his embrace and circled him. "I don't know Mr. Dameron. What do you have to offer?" He laughed and crossed his arms.

"I'm the best pilot in the resistance, what more do you need?" You smacked his arm but he laughed. He caught your hand and pulled you back into his arms.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Would you be my date for tonight?"

"Just tonight?"

"No...for the rest of my life."

You giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic. I would love your constructive criticism. Try to be nice but helpful. Lol. Thanks!


End file.
